


Percy Jackson goes to Japan

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy Jackson goes to Japan, meets an old woman, and leaves with a strange good luck charm.
Kudos: 11





	Percy Jackson goes to Japan

**Author's Note:**

> My phone is being annoying and I can't properly tag, but Percy is Half-Japanese in this. He speaks Japanese. Having always wanted to go to Japan, he does.
> 
> May or may not add more chapters.

Sally Jackson had moved in with her American Uncle after the death of her parents. Her porcelain skin often had her insulted. Her belief in Ancient Japanese gods was thereafter kept a close and hidden secret. Even if she had told anyone, they'd have mocked her for it. But she could see them. The gods. When she met Poseidon, it was a dream come true. The man who controlled the sea. A man who didn't judge her. But he left her, and that was where the struggles began.

It got better after years. But Percy was often confused by the constant insults people gave him. They insulted him for being of both sides foreign blood. For his speaking Japanese and English. For his eating Japanese food for lunch.

She had expected more from such a diverse city. But when Percy asked her why he was bullied for being 'oriental,' for being 'different,' her heart broke. So she told him that the people here didn't like those blessed by the Japanese gods. They ridiculed them. But she said that they exist, and those that made him suffer would experience tenfold in return.

Even if she never could take him to Japan before she succumbed to long-fought cancer when he was 17, he said he would find his way there himself. For her. For his father, even if his father wasn't the most caring of gods.

Perseus Jackson became a prominent photographer when he was 20. His marine biology degree from Stanford only increased his prominence. He did photo shoots worldwide, and the day came.

He kissed Annabeth on the cheek and boarded the plan to Osaka, Japan. He arrived 12 hours later, and took a few photos of the city before going to his hotel.

Leaving the building the next day, he saw a short old woman, maybe 4'10, being hit by a man in a back alley. Needless to say, the man won't be waking up for a good while. She introduced herself as Asu, thanked him, and apologized profusely for the inconvenience.

Saying it was fine, he examined her for a few seconds. Her clothes were tattered, and her skin was dirty.

"If you want, I could buy you a hotel for the night, maybe get you some clothes and food?" at his offer, the woman smiled, yet declined, thanking him anyways.

Her eyes glow like the sun, he noticed as she handed him a bracelet with a simple sun charm.

"Thank you, Amaterasu."

Annabeth would be proud of him for figuring it out, even if she didn't believe in these gods.

As he left, he thought of his mother, and how she said that if he met Amaterasu, her mother would be with him forever, in the place of a family heirloom. A sun, a sun that was a symbol of love.


End file.
